topaz_mountain_school_for_hybridsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bushmaster
Appearance Alive: Bushmaster is described as looking primarily like a RainWing with a few differences. Her horns are almost entirely straight like an IceWings, with a small curve near the beginning of her horns while her spines are longer and thinner than a normal RainWings. She also lack the prehensile tail RainWings have, her tail instead looking rather him and whiplike, though it doesn’t have the spikes on the end that IceWings do. She also has serrated claws and the spines on her frill look almost like icicles. Besides that, Bushmaster looks like a normal RainWing. She has almost ice white blue scales, almost as if she has white scales with a blue tint. Her underscales are a pure ice white color along with her horns, spines, and claws. Her head crest and the small circles RainWings have are a slightly darker and brighter shade of blue than her scales. Her wing membranes and the membranes on her frill are a light blue that is a brighter shade than her scales. She is a rather thin and skinny dragon, who is small for her age. She has a few very light scars, including one on her leg, though none of them are visible at a first glance. She usually carried around a satchel and also had a set of three crystals underneath each of her eyes after receiving her object, as it was her object. Ghost: As a ghost Bushmaster remains the same colors that she was before, but with a translucent, silver tinged appearance, causing the colors to be somewhat dull as well, and giving her an\ rather otherworldly appearance. The only major difference to her appearance is that her throat is slit open and looks as if she just received the wound, as this is what she died from. Personality Throughout the RP, Bushmaster was shown to be a happy, friendly, excitable dragon who always seems to be smiling and happy. She was rather naïve in some aspects of life, mainly socializing with others, but due to her upbringing, mainly her apprenticeship to Fossa, she also knew a lot more about other tribes and exploring then one would think a dragon raised by RainWings would. She was shown to always try to be upbeat and kind to other dragons and never seemed to hold any negative emotion for long. However, a good chunk of her happiness was a mask, a façade created to help deal with how she was viewed in the rainforest by the RainWings in the beginning of her life, to force herself through the negative emotions. This came from the fact that her normal scale color was an almost white blue, normally colors that mean pain and unhappiness to RainWings, which freaked out a lot of her village. As a result she doesn’t really allow herself to really feel any of negative emotions, instead shoving them aside and forcing herself to feel something else, something happy. She is a happy dragon without the mask, it’s just the mask forces that happiness more than it should. As a result she has trouble dealing with negative emotions and this can cause a huge impending break down and emotional problems. She has a deep love for exploring and loves reading about new places and had hoped to find or visit some of the places she’s heard about. She can also be rather rash, not always thinking things through and sometimes dove head first into things. She cared deeply for her friends though and was extremely loyal to those that have her friendship. She also was somewhat clingy to those she befriends, afraid that they might leave her someday. During the RP she was also shown to be extremely good at redirecting conversations away from her past and not saying anything about herself as it was only after she died, due to Tropic's book, that the group learned about her past. It is currently unknown if her personality has changed any since she became a ghost. Relationships Fossa: Fossa was someone that Bushmaster saw as a mother, someone who she deeply admired and loved as a parent. Bushmaster always wanted to emulate Fossa's days as an explorer, to see the world and what the other tribes and to maybe even find something completely new. She wanted to follow in Fossa's footprints in this area, especially since she wasn't really cut out to be a healer. This lead to Fossa teaching Bushmaster skills that would help her in her dreams, from how to read and write to how to read a map to what was edible in other areas and what the other tribes were and what they looked like. Bushmaster also deeply feared Fossa's disappointment and rejection, which was she ran when outed, afraid that Fossa would feel the same way. When Bushmaster ended up returning 2 years later she was relieved that nothing had changed between her and Fossa, if not a bit sad that she hadn't realized that her mentor would have protected her. In all Fossa is someone that Bushmaster deeply looks up to as a mentor and loves as a mother. Solar: Solar was the first dragon that Bushmaster met in the Academy, and the one that she was the closest to. She appreciated his calm nature and the fact that he seemed to enjoy learning. She saw him as someone that she might be able to confide to and a good friend. Unfortunately Bushmaster didn't quite trust him enough to tell him the entire truth of her life or what she was struggling with. Like with most of the dragons she called her friends, she was too afraid that they might leave her or view her differently. When he became blind Bushmaster couldn't help but blame herself a bit for not being able to heal him with her crystals. After her death Bushmaster has been too afraid to approach him, not wanting to hear him say that she betrayed them, to be rejected by a friend. He's also the one she's afraid of the most at the minute as he's the only one who can actually see and hear her. Obelisk: While Bushmaster never admitted it allowed, she somewhat looked up to Obelisk, who in her mind never seemed to let anything stop her. Bushmaster also admired, and somewhat envied, the fact that Obelisk had no problem saying what she felt. At least to Bushmaster. Bushmaster was pretty sure that Obelisk didn't view her as a friend, actually she wasn't sure how Obelisk saw her, but Bushmaster viewed her as one. When Bushmaster died and heard Obelisk talk about how she'd betrayed them with Seabreeze, it broke a part of Bushmaster. As a result Bushmaster has been unable to approach the group again, though she still follows them from a distance, unable to leave the first dragons she really called friends. Tropic: While Bushmaster considered him a friend, she also felt as if she wasn't the closet to him, as he seemed to spend more time with Solar or Obelisk. She saw him as a kind dragon, soft hearted dragon, though she often wondered about his past and how it affected him. Similar to Obelisk she often wondered how he actually saw her. As with the rest of her friends she's scared of what he now thinks of her as she believes that he thinks the same as Obelisk. Fuchsia: When Bushmaster met Fuchsia she was admittedly jealous of the fact that Fuchsia was an apprentice to Fossa, but quickly got over it realizing that Fossa was helping Fuchsia out much on the same way she'd helped Bushmaster out. The fact that Fossa didn't treat her differently also helped. Bushmaster never had any close ties to Fuchsia as she only knew her for about a day or two, but before her death she looked forwards to getting to know her more. Backstory Pre-TMSH: Bushmaster was seemingly born like any normal RainWing in the mixed hatchery of her village, though in reality her mother had actually taken her deeper into the rainforest to see what she would look like before taking her back to the village and claiming that she’d found a dragonet that had hatched, calling the dragonet Bushmaster. Right away it seemed something was wrong with her to the village though. When she was hatched, her scales looked white and light cool blue, colors that meant pain and unhappiness. It unnerved the other RainWings, who weren’t sure why her scales seemed to stay this color or what was wrong with her to make her this color, so they took her to Fossa, who had a reputation as one of the best healers in the village, if oddly reclusive for a RainWing, figuring Bushmaster had tumbled out of the nest and hurt something before anyone found her. Fossa couldn’t find anything wrong, and this unnerved the dragons in her village even more, especially since they had seen the dragonet change colors and that the dragonet seemed rather happy. When Bushmaster was old enough to understand why she was looked at weirdly, she set out to change it and found that if she made herself happy, she could make her scales pink or yellow. And that that made everyone less wary of her and seemed to make them happier. So that’s what she did, she forced herself to feel happier so her scales stayed brighter colors, to the point where it just became natural. After that she pretty much lived an almost normal RainWing life. The one difference was when she was with Fossa. Bushmaster ended up discovering Fossa’s hut when she was just under one and was instantly fascinated by everything she saw in the hut, from the medicines, to the variety of items that seemed to be hanging around, to the map she saw in one corner. This lead to Bushmaster constantly coming back, wanting to see and know more about just what was in the hut. Slowly Bushmaster and Fossa become closer, forming a mother and daughter bond, as well as a mentor and student relationship. Bushmaster loved being with Fossa and learning from her, mostly about exploring and hearing about all the places Fossa had been as well as learning to read and write. She wasn’t the best at healing through. Around Fossa she didn’t need to act and was able to be herself. The idea of traveling and seeing all this enchanted Bushmaster, and she made it her goal to travel one day, to every single place that she could. Fossa made sure to teach Bushmaster what she’d need to know exploring, as Bushmaster turned out to be terrible at healing, and helped Bushmaster out if she needed it. And that was her life, living like a normal RainWing and learning from Fossa. And then, one day, right before she was around four, Bushmaster was outed as a hybrid, one of the RainWings saying she couldn’t take it anymore, that she’d seen a monster that had been with a RainWing, a white monster that had long thin horns and relished in the blood they spilled and that the monster had even had an egg. Look at Bushmaster, they said. How she was too often the color of white, how odd her horns and spines were, that she must have been related to the monster, that she must have been from that egg! Bushmaster quickly fled her village after that, hearing the angry muttering of the others who listened to the other RainWing and fearing what would happen. She didn’t even stop to see Fossa, not wanting to hurt Fossa by having the village against her, and, more honestly, afraid of her mentor and mother figures reaction. Even though she knew that Fossa has traveled around, that didn’t mean that she’d be accepting. So, Bushmaster fled into the depths of the rainforest, just under three years old, and survived there for around two years. During those two years she had to dodge predators and try and find enough to eat to stay alive while dealing with the fact that she was alone, there was no one here with her. It wasn’t a good time for her. And then, one day when she had to get closer to some of the villages to get the basics to treat a nasty infections she’d gotten from a wound, rushing going in there and hoping no one knew who she was, a dragon approached her and gave her a letter. Bushmaster was confused how they did this, but excited. Here was a place that she’d be able to hopefully fit in, to make friends and maybe even loose the mask. A place where she might be able to start anew. The Academy: When Bushmaster first entered the academy the first thing she witnessed was a parent of one of the students attempting to cause trouble and hurt their child. Bushmaster helped with a few other to drive them off before retreating to the library afterwards when everything calmed down. There she met Solar and another student, Cuddlefish, where she talked to the two of them and managed to look at a few scrolls. She spent time there before a large crash caught her and the others attention. Racing to the sound, Bushmaster found that part of the tunnels had collapsed. She headed down and found Obelisk and others down there, as well a large collection of objects. Here is where Bushmaster gained the six crystals she had, the ones that allowed her to heal cuts and some wounds along with hearing the prophecy. She stayed down there with the others for a bit before Solar got freaked out by being able to see the ghost and the group left. With the day now almost over the group headed to their rooms and went to sleep. In the morning Bushmaster and the group discussed over breakfast what to do about what they had learned and debated where to go first, briefly considering going to the IceWing kingdom first. Then the school was attacked... WIP The Rainforest: WIP The Isle of Hybrids: WIP The Sand Flyers: WIP Trivia: -Bushmaster was somewhat farsighted, meaning she could have some trouble seeing things up close, which was part of the reason she had so much trouble identifying plants for Fossa. -Fossa was the one who taught Bushmaster how to read, write, read a map, and basically all her schooling, which is how Bushmaster knew how to do all of these things despite having been raised in the rainforest. -Bushmaster always carried a satchel that held her items that she had for exploring and that she'd collected over the years. However she did not have this satchel with her at the time of her death, meaning that her satchel was left somewhere in the Sand Flyers camp. -Bushmaster's mother, Dahlia, was the one who outed Bushmaster, describing her as a monster. This was due to Dahlia seeing Bushmaster's father, Brumal, fighting during the war and becoming terrified of him, believing he was a monster due to what she saw. This lead to her fearing Bushmaster would become like her father until she couldn't take it and said what she did to the village, not wanting to risk having what she considered a monster near her. Category:Main Character Category:Deceased Category:Creator: Amarok Category:RainWing Hybrid Category:IceWing Hybrid Category:Ghost